


Challenge Accepted

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [28]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: They're finally open about their relationship.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 - [Angel Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKOR8TddfcM) by Love & Theft

Ryan smiles when he sees Gray sitting on the tailgate of his truck.  She’s not alone, but he barely noticed the others.  He wants to go over to her, but he’s not sure it’s the best time.  Not when Dale is standing nearby.  But then he sees Gray wave him over.  He can’t turn away now.  He licks his lips as he walks over to Gray.

  
“Hey,” he says.

 

“Hey yourself,” she says with a bright smile.  “I was beginning to wonder when you were coming over here.”

 

Ryan shrugs.  “Your Dad’s right over there.”

 

“And he knows about us.”

 

He smiles.  “I know that.  I also know that you’re still hesitant about him seeing us.”

 

Gray smiles.  “But we won’t ever get to move forward if we don’t start.”  She scoots to the edge of the tailgate and slides her arms loosely around Ryan’s neck.

 

“Yeah?”  Ryan smiles as he rests his hands on her thighs.  “So you’d be okay if I kissed you right now?”

 

“Only one way to find out.”  She pulls him closer.

 

“Challenge accepted.”  He closes the distance and kisses her softly.


End file.
